Addicted
by JoeyPocke
Summary: Filled for a prompt on the glee angst meme: Sue/Figgins somehow force Will to attend a sex-addiction recovery group. He writes it off and intends to play lip-service until it's over. He doesn't expect to see Kurt there.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own glee.

This was written for a prompt on the glee angst meme:

Sue/Figgins somehow force Will to attend a sex-addiction recovery group. He writes it off and intends to play lip-service until it's over. He doesn't expect to meet Kurt there.

*This takes place before Kurt and Blaine officially date, but Kurt is still at Dalton*

* * *

><p>Will knew that something bad was going to happen soon when he got a call from Figgins telling him to come down to his office immediately, so he reluctantly grabbed his bag and told his fourth period Spanish class that he would be back soon.<p>

Will walked into the glass office, stopping at Mrs. Leatch's, the secretary, desk. "Hello, Will," Mrs. Leatch greeted.

"Hello, Nadine."

"Here to see Principal Figgins again?" Mrs. Leatch asked.

"Yes, is he in his office?"

"Yes, along with Sue. I'd hurry, they don't seem too happy."

Will nodded and all but ran to Figgins' office. "Hello, William," Principal Figgins said. "Please, take a seat. You are here because we need to discuss some of your actions lately. It seems you have an addiction."

"What? What are you talking about? What did Sue say?" Will asked, his questions coming out in rapid succession.

"William," Figgins cut him off, "It appears as though you have had more than one sexual partners! I will not allow this "whoring around" in my school! The kids look up to you! I have found several help-groups that deal with getting over sex addiction. I would like for you to go to these meetings and get help for your problem."

Will wanted to protest, but he was just too tired. He didn't want to have to deal with Sue, so he went along with their ideas and decided to take the pamphlets and papers that Figgins gave to him, then left without saying a word to either of them.

"He really dealt with that a lot better than I thought. I'm proud of William," Figgins said, giving himself a pleased smile.

"He must've come to terms with his problem," Sue said, smirking.

* * *

><p>"I just can't believe that Sue went to Figgins!"<p>

"Well, Sue is pretty unbelievable. You never know what she's going to do next," Emma said, trying to calm Will.

"Now I'm going to have to waste my Friday's going to these meetings that I don't need, when I could be grading papers, or working on the assignments for glee club!" Will said, his hands flying everywhere.

"Will, just go to the meetings for a couple weeks, and then we can convince Figgins that you're okay. I'll even go with you if you'd like," Emma said.

"No, that's okay, you don't have to come and waste your time, too. I guess that I'll just play along with Sue's little game. I'm just sick and tired of her always being in control."

"I know, we all are, but just be good and Figgins will see that you're fine."

* * *

><p>When Kurt got rejected by Blaine for Jeremiah, he dealt with it.<p>

By sleeping with Jason, a soccer player.

He was tall, muscular, and had dark, brown hair with sharp, green eyes. Jason had been checking Kurt out for a while, and after Blaine found his supposed soul mate at the Gap, Kurt finally returned the flirty gestures. One thing after another, and Kurt woke up in a different dorm room with this boy he barely knew.

Kurt and Jason had a "different" relationship. They didn't really talk to each other much during class, (but on Kurt's defense, Jason was a senior and they didn't have very many classes together) or after school, (Jason was an athlete, Kurt was a performer, their paths didn't really cross) or really talk at all. Their relationship mainly consisted of sex.

Blaine had once tried to talk to Kurt about his new relationship with the older boy, but Kurt simply dubbed it off as a fling. Jason had suddenly stopped showing up at Kurt's dorm, and at first Kurt didn't make much of it. He really didn't know that much about Jason anyway.

But, Kurt soon realized that his flings with Jason had relieved some of his stress. Kurt tried other things to help him calm down about the demanding work of Dalton. He tried breathing exercises, drawing, bubble baths, just about everything, but nothing helped him relax.

So, one night, he called Jason. Kurt asked him why he suddenly stopped showing up at his dorm, why all of a sudden, after Kurt gave him his virginity, he decided to stop calling. Jason said it was because of Blaine. He explained everything; Blaine wasn't stupid, he knew what was going on with Jason and Kurt, and he didn't like it. So, one day Blaine confronted Jason and told him to back off of Kurt. Jason agreed, and within the hour had a new boyfriend.

Kurt decided that he didn't want Blaine to know about his new flings, and his new urges, so he called up a Warbler named Brandon and twenty minutes later all of the stress was gone.

This went on with Brandon for a couple of weeks until Brandon wanted to discuss the relationship. Kurt told Brandon to just forget about him and a few days later he found a nice boy named Ethan on the swim team. The same thing that happened with Brandon happened with Ethan, so Kurt found a new boy, and so on and so on.

Blaine finally caught on to Kurt, so he confronted him one day after Warblers practice. "Kurt, what you're doing, it isn't healthy."

"Blaine," Kurt said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Kurt don't play dumb with me. You've been hooking up with all of these random guys, and it's not right. It's not good for you physically, emotionally, mentally, Kurt you could be getting yourself in some serious trouble here."

"Blaine, calm down. Don't tell me you've never had a fuck buddy."

"Kurt, this isn't about me, this is about you. Are you even safe with these guys?"

"I-"

"Kurt, this isn't something that should be taken delicately. You could get STD's, do you even know these guys?"

"Of course I know them, Blaine! There was Jason, he was on the soccer team and Brandon, you know him, he's in the Warblers, he gets straight A's and I'm in his AP French class, and then there was Ethan, he got first place overall at his last swim meet, and then there was Alex, and he... he was nice, and then there was Jordan, he... uh, he took science with me last semester."

"Look at yourself Kurt! You don't even know these guys! Who knows if they carry diseases, or if they're dangerous! Who was after Jordan? Huh? Do you even know how many?"

"I don't know," Kurt said, tearing up. "About twenty or so, I think."

"I-I don't know what to say, Kurt. You can't do this to yourself anymore. It's degrading, and you don't deserve it."

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I'm so sorry. It's just th-that I can't concentrate without it! I-I'm so stressed out all the time, a-and...God, Blaine look at me!"

"Hey, hey," Blaine said, embracing Kurt. "It's okay, it's okay. We'll figure something out. I-I'll call the guidance office, maybe Ms. Marbito will know a way to help you relax without doing... that."

"I've tried everything, Blaine," Kurt said, his body wracking into Blaine with broken sobs.

"Well I'm gonna go down to her office, and see if she knows _someone _who can help, but while I'm gone, I want you to go back down to my dorm, and change into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, and take a nap, okay?" Kurt nodded, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand. Blaine walked Kurt back to his dorm, then walked to the main office building to talk to their guidance counselor, Ms. Marbito, a young woman, maybe in her mid-twenties, with brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail. She always had a welcoming smile, and most of the boys at Dalton got butterflies when they visited her.

Blaine made his way past the secretary's desk and knocked on the wooden door to Ms. Marbito's office. He heard a sweet voice answer from inside, "Come in."

"Hello, Ms. M," Blaine said, opening the large door.

"Hello, Blaine, what brings you in so late?"

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about my friend."

"Ah, have a seat, Blaine," Ms. Marbito said. "Now, this 'friend', what's his name?"

"Oh, no, Ms. M," Blaine said, sitting down. "It's an actual friend, the new kid, Kurt Hummel. He's in my dorm now, napping."

"Oh, okay," Ms. Marbito said, nodding. "You don't know how many people come in here and talk about their 'friends'. I mean I can't help you if you're talking about yourself metaphorically. Thank you for being honest, Blaine. I've seen Kurt around before, he seems very sweet. What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, he doesn't want anyone to know, but seeing as you're a guidance counselor, I think that I can make an exception. Okay, so Kurt used to be so pure, and innocent, but then he met this guy Jason. You know Jason Bayley, he's a senior, he plays soccer. Well, anyway, Jason and Kurt started hooking up. They weren't really dating, but they were openly together, you know, sleeping together. Anyway, Kurt's a huge romantic, so I didn't think that that was good for him. I told Jason to lay off Kurt and he did. But then a few days later Kurt started sleeping with Brandon Colmen, the Warbler. And then Ethan from the swim team. And so on, and so forth, guy after guy. Kurt guessed that there was about twenty something guys total. I asked him why he was doing that, and he said that it relieved stress."

"Well, that's very natural for a teenage boy to use sex to relieve stress, but it's not very healthy to have so many sexual partners."

"We discussed that! I'm not even sure if he used protection!"

"Well there are many risks with that, there are STD's or STI's, I mean you know all of that."

"I know, and I'm sure that Kurt would know better than that; it's not exactly that that I'm concerned about. Kurt said that he couldn't concentrate without sex. I think he may have a problem."

"Well," Ms. Marbito said, "It is possible that Kurt could have an addiction. There are such things as sex addiction groups. Although it's usually older people there, I think that Kurt could benefit from it. Maybe you could give these to him," Ms. Marbito said, handing Blaine some pamphlets and business cards. "And tell him that if he ever needs to talk to anyone, or if he has any questions about any of this he can always come down to my office, or give me a call if I'm not here."

"Okay, Ms. M," Blaine said, stuffing the papers in his blazer. "Thank you so much, and I'll make sure that Kurt knows he can talk to you."

"Anytime Blaine."

Blaine walked back down to his dorm room and gave all of the pamphlets and cards to Kurt, who was sitting on Blaine's bed listening to his iPhone. Kurt agreed to go to one of the sex addiction recovery groups, to at least "test the water" as Blaine put it. The next day Kurt told Blaine all about these people's heart-breaking stories.

One guy's three kids stopped talking to him because of his problem, and one woman lost her home because she used all of her money to pay for prostitutes. Kurt told Blaine that it was very inspiring and the next three weeks Kurt went back.

By the fourth week everyone knew Kurt's story, and they were all telling him about the new guy coming in. They said his name was Will and he almost lost his job because of his problem. Kurt thought nothing of it until he saw Will Shuester walking in the door of the building. Luckily Kurt was in the back so Will didn't see him in time. Kurt ran to the bathroom just before Will entered the room.

Kurt knew that he couldn't hide forever, but he didn't feel like thinking about any of it at the time, so he pulled out his phone and texted Blaine.

Meanwhile, Ryan, one of the group's younger members, was introducing Will to everyone, "And that's Lisa, she's been pure for seven months, and that's Ian, he's been pure for two months, and I think that's everyone. Oh, wait, Kurt's in the bathroom. He's truly an inspiration. He's only seventeen, and he's already recovering."

"Wait, you said his name is Kurt?" Will said, wondering how many seventeen year olds named Kurt there were in the Lima/Westerville area.

"Yes," Ryan said, "Kurt Hummel. He goes to Dalton Academy."

"Oh my God. W-why is he here? He can't seriously have a sex addiction!"

Just in that moment Kurt walked out of the bathroom, his head ducked, hoping to leave without anyone noticing him. "Hey," Ryan said, "There he is now! Kurt, come over here, meet Will!"

"Oh," Kurt said, his face flushed, "H-hello, M-Mr. Shue."

* * *

><p>Well, there's chapter one! I hope the OP enjoyed the beginning!<p>

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own glee.

This was written for a prompt on the glee angst meme:

Sue/Figgins somehow force Will to attend a sex-addiction recovery group. He writes it off and intends to play lip-service until it's over. He doesn't expect to meet Kurt there.

*This takes place before Kurt and Blaine officially date, but Kurt is still at Dalton*

* * *

><p>"Kurt, what the hell are you doing here?" Will hissed, pulling Kurt aside.<p>

"Bl-Blaine forced me to. I s-swear I'm fine!" Kurt said, nervously.

"Yeah, same happened with Sue and me," Will said, noticing the way that Kurt wasn't looking him in the eye.

It was an awkward silence for a few minutes before Will cleared his throat and asked, "So, how's Dalton?"

"Good, good. All of the students are really nice. I got into the Warblers," Kurt said, anxiously.

"New Directions isn't the same without you. All they've been talking about is a reunion."

"I'll have to visit sometime, or-or something," Kurt said, wringing his hands and looking downward, careful not to make eye contact with Will.

"Yeah. Listen, Kurt, are you sure you're okay here?" Will added after a pause.

"Yes, of course."

"If you ever need anything, Kurt, anything at all you know you can talk to me, right?"

"Yes! I'm fine!" Kurt snapped.

"I'm just trying to look out for you, Kurt. I know I didn't do as well as I could have protecting you at McKinley but I really do want to help you."

"Thank you for the offer Mr. Shue, but I don't need help _now._ And I'm sorry for snapping at you. I've just been kind of stressed lately."

* * *

><p>Wow that is incredibly short. I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever things have just been HECTIC and I have had absolutely no desire to write <em>anything <em>lately. But I promise that I will try to upload a longer chapter soon! (If anyone is still reading this)...

Anyway, if you have anything you want to see in later chapters, any suggestions, anything at all feel free to message me, leave a review, or leave a message on my tumblr! My username is reachthekitchen. tumblr. com

Thank you for the reviews, keep 'em coming!


End file.
